


Caught in the Storm

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Penelope discovers rain and mud can be very erotic.Wet!Weasley





	Caught in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He was dead. She just knew it.

 

Charlie's fellow trainer had burst in his tent ages ago, his eyes wide and frantic. A wounded dragon they were treating had woken, despite the magical sleeping charms they had placed on it. And the dragon was not too happy about finding several men surrounding him.

 

He had left her with a quick kiss and a promise to return as soon as possible. That had been hours ago. When the storm started, she was forced to take cover in his tent, instead of enjoying the scenic view of their camp. She sat in the only chair available and her back was sore and stiff.

 

Now she paced with worry, her fingers clenching nervously together. What if a spell backfired? What if the dragon had decided to torch the entire area? What if he had been hit by lightning or was lying in a puddle somewhere, crushed and unconscious?

 

She had just decided to brave the storm and go find him when the flaps opened quickly. Wind and rain washed inside for a brief moment until Charlie stepped through and used his wand to bind the flaps tightly together. Penelope breathed a sigh of relief and began to greet him when he turned around to look at her. Her mouth suddenly went very dry.

 

He was soaked, head to toe and probably through to the bone. His red hair was dripping madly with rain, though it was tousled, as though he had run his hands through it with frustration more than once. His trousers and boots were covered in mud, his white t-shirt matted to his chest and revealing the outline of his muscled chest and stomach. She could see the ginger chest hair through the material, trailing seductively down and disappearing behind his dark trousers. And his blue eyes were dark and dangerous, outlined by thick, damp eyelashes.

 

It was the most erotic thing Penelope had ever seen.

 

He gave her an apologetic smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and made his way over to the small table he had set up in the corner of the tent. His boots squished over the dry earth as he unbuckled his belt of tools and threw them on the table.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting here so long, it was worse than I thought it was going to be," he explained with his back still to her.

 

She watched him slide his hand through his hair once more, droplets of water falling quickly to the ground below.

 

"As long as you're all right," she managed, swallowing the dry lump that had begun to build in her throat.

 

He grunted a response and continued to unload the weapons and tools from his waist. He looked cold, tired and miserable.

 

Biting her lip, Penelope watched him thoughtfully before she shook her long hair over her shoulder and stood from the chair to cross over to him. She lifted her hands to his wet shoulders and rubbed them firmly, hearing his sigh of pleasure. She then turned him around to face her and leaned up to kiss him softly.

 

His cold lips warmed immediately under hers and balls of heat began to spark through him with every flick of her tongue against his. Charlie brought his hands up to cup her face, his kisses becoming more urgent and demanding.

 

Penelope brought her hands to his stomach and slid down to grab his t-shirt. She tugged the wet material up and pulled it off of him before letting it drop to the ground. Their lips met again with heated impatience and she heard the groan deep in his throat when she let her hands glide gently over the damp chest and torso. She could feel the scars underneath her fingertips and was suddenly overcome with an incredible need to have him inside of her.

 

"Penelope," he whispered his voice scratchy with desire. She smiled against his mouth and quickly unbuttoned his trousers before moving her fingers to the zipper. She slid her tongue against his slowly and allowed her hands to slide inside the waistband before pushing them down past his hips.

 

When she wrapped her hand around him, he hissed loudly. If she continued to stroke him that way he was going to make a mess all over her pretty green dress.

 

Charlie's hands tore quickly at her dress until it was pooled around her feet. He pulled her to him roughly, his arousal hot and throbbing against her bare stomach. She shivered slightly at the dampness of his skin but reveled in the contrast between their bodies. Fire and ice.

 

He snaked an arm around her waist and in one swift motion he had turned her around and placed her on the table, at the same time knocking his tools and weapons off onto the floor with his free hand. His body leaned over hers, his hands desperately pulling her knickers down her slim legs.

 

She gasped slightly against his demanding lips as several drops of cold rain fell from the tips of his hair onto her skin, sliding lazily down the curves of her breasts to her stomach. Finally free of the last remaining barriers, Charlie slid his hands underneath her knees and pushed them up, sliding her hips to the edge of the table.

 

Penelope's hands fell to the wood to balance herself and her eyes met his as he plunged inside of her. They both moaned at the contact and quickly began moving against one another.

 

The rain above them pounded on the tent, rumblings of thunder threatening in the distance. But Penelope heard nothing but the moaning of her name from his lips.

 

Charlie watched her head fall back in delighted pleasure as he began to thrust inside of her faster. Immense heat coursed through his blood, pleasure and madness snapping at him. She was so warm inside that he no longer cared about the bruises and weary bones. All that mattered was the woman beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and gasping his name. She was everything.

 

His eyes lowered from her lips to her chest and he watched a raindrop splash gently against her, sliding quickly down her breast. Leaning over, he caught the water on his tongue and slid it quickly over her nipple. She cried out and lifted a hand to grasp his shoulder, her body arching against him.

 

He felt the heightening of release and pushed forward until she was lying on her back and his body was covering hers. Using one hand to push her knee back farther, he sunk deeply inside of her, their cries echoing in the tent. Charlie growled her name and gripped the edge of the table above her head, steadying himself to thrust harder inside of her.

 

Penelope gasped for breath as the sensations burst inside of her. She screamed his name, her hips rocking against his as she came. Charlie lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue plunging inside to devour her cries.

 

Groaning, he clenched his eyes and turned to bury his face in her hair. As the scent of vanilla filled his senses, he slammed into her, his own cry of release lost in the sudden crack of thunder above them.

 

His hips pressed firmly against hers, his body and mind drained of any rational thought. She hummed happily beneath him and managing a grin, he lifted himself above her.

 

"I thought I would help you dry off," she said quietly, her thumb sliding over his bottom lip.

 

He caught it in his mouth and sucked gently, taking the sweat and salt before leaning down to kiss her thoroughly.

 

"If that’s the case, give me a couple minutes and I'll go back outside starkers."

 

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth gently and nipped. "Deal."


End file.
